Forbidden Friendship/Gallery
Gallery Images Leobr.jpg|Tobias Beckett telling Han Solo not to trust Qi'ra. Young_Tod_and_Copper.jpg|Tod and Copper playing together, unaware that they're meant to be natural enemies. Triton grotto.jpg|King Triton forbidding his daughter Ariel to have contact with the human world, especially Prince Eric, abandoned her forbidden. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5587.jpg|Kerchak forbidding Tarzan to befriend the humans (including Porter family), believing them to be dangerous, abandon his forbidden. principal-strickland.jpg|Principal Strickland telling Marty McFly to stay away from Doc Brown, whom he finds a nutcase. Spike_telling_the_dragons_S2E21.png|Garble and the teenage dragon gang forbidding Spike to be "pen-pals with namby-pamby ponies," warning him against his friendship with Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7510.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo forbidding Quasimodo to be friends with Esmeralda, thinking that gypsies "aren't capable of real love." Upset_lola.png|Walter Bunny forbidding his daughter Lola to go out with Bugs, whom he calls a hoodlum, abandoned her forbidden. Daddy_Topps_first_movie.png|Cera's father, Mr. Threehorn, forbidding his daughter from befriending and playing with Littlefoot, who is a longneck, lifted her forbidden. Rapunzel_232.jpg|Mother Gothel telling Rapunzel to stay away from with Flynn Rider, as he's nothing but a common thief. John Smith face to face with Ratcliffe.png|Ratcliffe threatening to hang John Smith for befriending Pocahontas Mavis and Jonathan.jpg|Mavis dancing with Jonathan despite Dracula forbidding her to have contact with him. Rarity_show_you_S2E9.png|Fancy Pants thinking Rarity shouldn't be with her "ruffian" friends, despite fancying Twilight's dress. Yoda forbids Luke.jpg|Yoda forbidding Luke Skywalker to put his friendship with Princess Leia and Han Solo before his Jedi Training. PorkAndBurnsPromo1.png|Marge forbidding Homer to be with Plopper the Pig, due to her obsession with a Japanese style of living. Spike_introduces_ponies_as_his_friends_S6E5.png|Princess Ember thinking that "dragons don't do friends," objecting to Spike's relationship with Twilight and Rarity. M disapproves.jpg|M forbids James Bond to avenge Felix Leiter The-prospector12.jpg|Stinky Pete holding a grudge against space toys, thinking Buzz Lightyear is a bad influence on Woody. PDVD_107.png|Mewtwo thinking humans and pokemon could never be friends, forbidding Pikachu to be with his master Ash, abandoned their forbidden. Vlcsnap-2015-08-11-13h17m36s806.png|Django unallowing his son Remy to be with the Parisian humans. File:Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-9347.jpg|Batman forbids Robin to share a kiss with Poison Ivy, abandoned his forbidden. snoopy-come-home-disneyscreencaps.com-4974.jpg|Lucy, thinking Snoopy is too ungrateful around Charlie Brown. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7188.jpg|Simba harshly demaning Kiara to stay away from Kovu, which result Mufasa's goals not to fulfill until he finally reconsider his actions, abandoned her forbidden. titanic-movie-screencaps.com-8600.jpg|Ruth DeWitt Bukater forbidding her daughter Rose from seeing Jack Dawson by ordering her to date Cal Hockley. Dr-Nefario-despicable-me.jpg|Dr. Nefario forbids Gru to adopt Margo, Edith and Agnes, fearing they would distract Gru from his plan to steal the moon, abandoned his forbidden. Smolder birds of prey.png|Smolder tells Spike that when the molt happens, a dragon will be kicked out of their home by their family, which could endanger his relationship with Twilight. GOTG2_TA.jpg|Ego thinking that Peter shouldn't be with his friends. Diamond_stands_up_for_the_Crusaders_S5E18.png|Spoiled Rich reprimanding her daughter Diamond Tiara for associating with common foals, thinking the Cutie Mark Crusaders are a bad influence on her. Norrington_et_Weatherby_Swan_écoutant_Sparrow.jpg|Governor Swann forbidding his daughter Elizabeth to choose her lover Will Turner over her fiancee Commodore Norrington. Pear_Butter_looks_tearfully_at_Bright_Mac_S7E13.png|Grand Pear forbidding his daughter Pear Butter to marry Bright Mac, dismissing Apples as different from Pears. Gilda_wants_Rainbow_Dash_to_leave_with_her_S1E05.png|Gilda thinks Rainbow Dash's friends are "dweebs." Jangan dekat dengan si Fang ni.jpg|BoBoiBoy forbids Adu Du to not apporaching Fang due to some trickery that he did to him in the past. Kate-and-Humphrey-alpha-and-omega-38836923-1245-687.png|Humphrey and Kate sharing a forbidden romance due to being on opposite sides of the pack. 216CharlieMansonXmas_1.jpg|Stan's family forbidding Stan Marsh from going himself to spend time with his friends at Cartman's grandma's house in Nebraska for Christmas as his parents' permission. pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-4227.jpg|Chief Powhatan forbids his people from interacting with the English settlers, believing them to be dangerous, abandoned their forbidden. Ellie_forbidding_Manny_to_overprotecting_Peaches.png|Ellie forbidding her husband Manny to over-protecting his daughter Peaches which she is already growing up while was not young anymore. Screenshot_2019-03-09_14-16-22-448.png|Manny forbidding his daughter Peaches from her independent, abandoned her forbidden. Screenshot_2019-04-23_18-33-44-692.png|Denahi's forbidding Kenai to kill the bear which is the bear's fault because of Sitka's death. Screenshot_2019-05-01_20-16-04-562.png|The Queen and Atta forbidding Dot from trying to fly too soon until she gets bigger while her wings growing, abandoned her forbidden. Squidward_refuse_to_befriends_SpongeBob_and_Patrick.png|Squidward forbidding SpongeBob and Patrick from befriending with him, believing they were annoying. Want_a_dance_or_not,_Football_Head.png|Helga G. Park forbidding Arnold from flirting and befriending with her, thinking his football head was being different from most others. File:Agenda_2_Silverbolt_Optimus.jpg|Optimus Primal forbidding Silverbolt to allow Blackarachnia to join the Maximals as he thinks that she is a Predacon before confining him to Quarters. Screenshot_2019-06-04_16-30-36-437.png|Hannah bullies and forbidding Maya to be with Willy, abandoned her forbidden. An_Yu_forbidding_the_PJ_Masks_from_invaded_the_Mountains.png|An You forbidding the PJ Masks from invaded the Mystery Mountain and any help in getting rid of Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, abandon their forbidden. Not_another_word.png|Bakugou Katsuki forbidding Izuku Midoriya from helping him to win the Final Exam and defeat All Might. Videos How To Train Your Dragon Forbidden Friendship Scene 4K HD|Hiccup befriends Toothless even through Vikings and dragons are sworn enemies. File:Beast Wars Transformers Optimus Primal Confines Silverbolt To Quarters|Optimus Primal forbidding Silverbolt to allow Blackarachnia to join the Maximals as he thinks that she is a Predacon before confining him to Quarters. File:Titanic Scene 22|thumb|Ruth Dewitt Bukater forbids her daughter Rose from seeing Jack Dawson. The Little Mermaid Diamond Edition Destruction Of The Grotto|King Triton forbbiding Ariel to have contact with the human world, especially Prince Eric, abandoned her forbidden. Category:Galleries